Chibified Escapades
by Threshie
Summary: Chibi Chichiri is dared by Tasuki to get hold of Kouji's headband and bring it back to him, but His Blue-haired Banditness is chibi as well--and he's not about to part with 'Headband-sama'! Kawaiiness and chibis abound--please R&R! ^^
1. Chibi Monks and Floodcrying BanditsDahah...

Threshie: Okies, I don't own FY--it belongs to Yu Watase-sama! *Touches forehead to floor* Thus, I don't own the chibis herein… 

Rufus: *Rolls eyes* Get on with your AN so they won't get so bored that they leave and go read something else.

Threshie: ^^;;; Damare, Rufie!

Rufus: *Dark look at the nickname*

Threshie: Several people enjoyed my tiny mini ficcy, _The Chibi_, and so I was toying with the idea of writing another chibi-fic. *Twiddles thumbs*

Rufus: Looks like you stopped toying with the idea and started typing.

Threshie: Uhh, actually, don't think of this as fanservice, people! ^^;; This was one of those 'write to procrastinate' kind of things that just turned out okay enough to post. I was writing the first scene to one of my original stories, _Only Darkness_, which is very, very, very dark and angsty and depressing in general. ^^;; And I was so put-out after writing just that one scene that I decided to write something cutesy and fairly light-hearted as a bit of a break from the 'so painful to the character it's painful to the reader/writer' kind of stuff. ^~;; This is what I came up with--enjoy, and tell me if you want another chapter, 'cause I'm not sure it's good enough to finish. 

Rufus: *Frowns* It only took you a _paragraph_ to say that…

Threshie: ^^;;; Damare, Rufie! 

***

****

Chibified Escapades: Chibi Monks and Floodcrying Bandits--Dahaha! 9/1/2002

Mallory York/Threshie

The tiny, childlike form of a chibi appeared with a soft 'poof' outside of the tent, its silhouette dragging a kasa that was larger than it was after it as it crept over to the door flap. A small head of pale blue fluff poked through the entrance to the tent, the chibi's single, slanted mahogany eye peering about anxiously. The dare Tasuki had set before the little monk was very simple: retrieve Kouji's headband and bring it back to him. The chibi frowned slightly, remembering how much Kouji loved his headband, and wondered briefly what was so special about it. 

"Da," he murmured to himself, leaving prints of tiny Chinese slippers in the mud behind him as he came inside the tent fully and dropped the door flap back down. "The headband, no da…" Taking tiny steps with his relatively short pair of legs, the little thing came over to Kouji's bedroll. His single eye widened in surprise when he didn't see the form of the bandit in his bed, but then he caught sight of a tiny, curled up lump with messy midnight-blue hair, and he smiled happily. Chichiri'd forgotten--Kouji almost always went chibi when sleeping. The chibi monk paused, thought for a moment, then decided that asking for the headband would be nicer than just taking it--and the tiny bandit wouldn't kill the chibi monk if he woke up while the precious strip of cloth was being removed this way. Reaching down, chibi Chichiri shook the other chibi's shoulder, whispering, "Wake up, no da!"

The tiny monk sweatdropped a sweatdrop almost the size of himself when he observed the chibi bandit to yawn cutely, mumble, "Gen-chan," under his breath, turn over and promptly go back to sleep. 

"Kouji-chan!" The chibi monk surrendered whispering for shouting in a tiny, high voice, "Wake up, no da!" He shook the other chibi again, succeeding in making the tiny bandit sit up and look at him blearily. 

"Ano…?" Chibi Kouji asked sleepily, scrubbing at one eye with the back of his hand and yawning softly again. Chibi Chichiri could already see his eyes drifting closed again. Panicking, he waved his chibi arms and legs about.

"Da! GEN-CHAN, NO DA!" 

Chibi Kouji immediately perked up, "Gen-chan?"

"Hai, no da," the tiny monk said tiredly, "Watashi wa headband kudasai? For Gen-chan?" The chibi bandit's hazel eyes widened at mention of his precious headband, and he immediately clamped his hands over his messy midnight-blue hair.

"IIE! Iie onegai!" He cried, as if the other chibi was going to steal the headband away from him. 

"Maa, maa, no da!" Chibi Chichiri sighed, holding up two tiny hands, "Daijoubu! Dare, no da!" 

"Dare?" The tiny bandit inquired, blinking several times. 

"Hai, no da." Chibi Kouji blinked.

"Dare…?" He asked again, confusedly. 

"Hai, no da!" Was the exasperated answer. Chibi Kouji was obviously having a hard time with this concept--either he wasn't awake fully, or he couldn't believe that 'Gen-chan' would dare the chibi monk to steal his headband. 

Tugging the precious strip of cloth off of his head, chibi Kouji gazed down at it with large, teary hazel eyes, "Gen-chan…Iie!" He hugged the headband tightly, floodcrying, "IIE!" Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped as the tiny bandit acted out a soap opera scene, voicing the lines of both of the characters: "Iie! Don't go! Gomennasai, ore wa sayonara! IIE! You don't mean that! Hai, I do! Gomen, gomen… Aishiteru, koi Headband-sama… *Sniff* Sayonara! Sayonara, Kouji-chan! I-IIE, chotto! Matte! HEADBAND-SAMAAAA!!!" After this was said, the chibi began to floodcry again. 

Chibi Chichiri blinked his single, slanted eye, patting the chibi bandit on the shoulder, unable to think of anything else to do, "Da, maa, maa, no da! D-daijoubu, no da… Oya oya," he muttered to himself, sweatdropping. He paused, "Chotto, Kouji-chan!" The chibi bandit paused in floodcrying, suddenly not appearing upset in the least. 

"Hai?" Chibi Chichiri smiled cutely.

"Da! We'll snitch Tasuki-san's tessen and turn the dare on him, no da!" Chibi Kouji blinked at the large amount of English in the sentence, but understood after a moment.

"I-iie," he said, appearing quite upset at the thought of stealing anything from Tasuki. Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped again and sighed, hanging his head.

"Tessen or your headband, Kouji-chan," he said. Chibi Kouji's hazel eyes filled with tears again, and he hugged the headband protectively.

"Iie! Onegai!" Chibi Chichiri shrugged.

"Hai, well, Tasuki-san said get Headband-sama or some of Tomo's makeup!" Chibi Kouji shivered, but stood, nodding.

"Hai. Let's go get some makeup, then!" He smiled cutely and did a victory sign, causing Kouji fangirls worldwide to giggle madly/take a zillion quick snapshots to use as wallpaper later/faint from the kawaiiness/grin cheezily back/all of the above. 

Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped again, "I was afraid you'd say that, no da." He sighed. "Shouldn't have woke you, no da…" 

"Iie, baka!" Chibi Kouji 'dahaha-ed' in the classic bandit manner, grinning widely, "It'll be easy! Just poof in an' poof out!" 

"Da," the tiny monk sighed, rubbing his head like he was getting a headache from the conversation, "Don't wake Tomo, no da! The cackle…" He shuddered, "We can't, Kouji-chan. Iie… If we do…ITAI." Chibi Kouji sweatdropped at the memory of the headache-inducing cackle the Seiryuu Seishi possessed and nodded solemnly. Returning to his discarded kasa, the chibi monk beckoned the tiny bandit over, mumbled a magic spell and made several strange signs with his chubby little fingers.

"No da!" He finished, smiling happily as the edges of the hat glowed slightly. He made a sweeping gesture for chibi Kouji to jump in first. Peering inside the kasa, the tiny bandit shoved his precious headband back onto his head, crawling over the edge.

"GERONEMO!" He cried, startling chibi Chichiri so much that the tiny monk jumped at the sound of his voice. The tiny bandit tumbled head over heels down to the bottom of the kasa, where he sank through the hat like it was liquid and disappeared from sight entirely. Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped and prepared himself for Tomo's cackle, should things really come to that. Suddenly, he realized that the chibi bandit was in Tomo's tent alone--and could very easily wake up the freakishly painted Seishi! Quickly, the chibi monk scrambled over the edge of the kasa and disappeared inside. 

"This's going to be a disaster, no da…" 


	2. The Painted One's Not So Painted

Threshie: Hiyas! ^^ I felt like writing more chibified escapades, so here's the second chapter! This's my first chapter-fic… Oo;; Thanks for the reviews, by the way! ^^ I really appreciate them!

Rufus: -_-;; She's abandoned writing about me to write about chubby, big-eyed children with speech impediments…

Threshie: ^^;; I have not! Otherwise, well, I'd have a chibi as my Muse!

Rufus: *Acquires a brief, horrified expression before going back to his usual cold front* Like a chibi could possibly come up with any good ideas for a serious fic…

Threshie: ^^ No, but a chibi could come up with _cute_ ficcy ideas, and I'm into writing cute stuff right now!

Rufus: *Frowns* If you're so intent on replacing me, hurry up and do it so that I can finish that report I've been assigned, spend some time with my girlfriend who thinks I died a month ago, and then go kill my father so he can't play God with the human race's DNA patterns anymore. 

Threshie: *Sweatdrops at commentary and huggles Rufie* Aw, I didn't mean I wanted to replace you, Rufie! You're one of my favorite characters--I draw and write about you all the time!

Rufus: *Looks a bit stiff about being hugged, frowns slightly* I'd be reassured, except for that nickname… *Twitch*

Threshie: *Lets go of him* A-hem, maybe we should get to the fic--if anybody's reading this, they came to read about chibis, not boring old me and my (kawaii!) Muse/Bishie!

Rufus: *Nods* Yes, this's almost a page long, itself. *Shakes head* You have a gift for babbling, Creator-sama/Threshie-sama/'The-THING-That-Created-Me-For-Those-Morbid-Violent-Angst-Fics-sama. 

Threshie: You have a gift for names. ^~

Rufus: *Unconvinced* Sure. *Sighs and looks at readers oddly* You haven't scrolled down yet? I'm not interesting, and _she's_ certainly not. *Points at Threshie in an offhand manner* Go read the cutesy stuff now--if she ever posts my profile or any other story about me, then you can read about me and my messed up life all you want. *Frowns*

***

****

Chibified Escapades: The Painted One's Not So Painted…9/2/2002

Mallory York/Threshie

"Da!" Chibi Chichiri cried, tumbling onto the floor of a well-furnished room somewhere in Kotou country. 

"Shh!" Chibi Kouji frowned, slanted hazel eyes narrowing slightly to show that he was serious, "The Painted One might hear you, wake up, and then…"

"ITAI," both chibis chorused quietly, and the tiny monk nodded.

"Gomennasai, na no da," he whispered, peering about the room. Unlike the Suzaku Seishi's temporary camp tents, since they were almost always traveling somewhere, Tomo's room was just that--an actual room--, and a nicely furnished and arranged room, at that. Chibi Kouji felt the soft carpet beneath his feet thoughtfully.

"Wonder how much this's worth," he mumbled to himself softly, and chibi Chichiri tapped him on the shoulder. "Hai?"

The tiny monk frowned, "We're here to steal makeup, Bandit-san, no da, not the carpeting!" 

"Uhh, hai, hai," the chibi bandit smiled nervously, "I wasn't thinkin' that, really! This carpet's just very expensive, and seein' as I'm a bandit an' all…"

"Come on, before the Cackling One wakes up, no da," chibi Chichiri whispered urgently, and the tiny bandit shuddered at the thought of being tied up and forced to listen to that laugh and nodded quickly, following the chibi monk's lead. 

"H-hai, Chichiri-chan…" Tiptoeing silently across the soft carpet on tiny, slippered feet, chibi Chichiri spied the bed near the window. The dresser was nearby (Rufus: Just to make a note, Threshie doesn't know if there are really dressers in Ancient China (I doubt it, myself), and so this may not be accurate. Carry on.). 

"Da," the chibi monk sighed, a bit scared at the thought of approaching Tomo, even while asleep. "Well, are we really going to try and get some makeup, no da? It would be easier to give up Headband-sama, no da." 

Chibi Kouji's hazel eyes got large and tear-filled, "Iie! We're already here. Let's go--" he gulped, "--Over th-there!" He pointed a tiny finger in the direction of Tomo's dresser, shaking slightly. "Quietly," he added in a whisper. Chibi Chichiri nodded, knowing that Tomo would cackle one way or another if he awoke while they were going about their little makeup-snitching act. Silently, both crept across the carpet. All too soon, they arrived at the side of the bed, and right in front of the dresser. "Now what?" Chibi Kouji asked nervously, craning his neck to glimpse if Tomo was really asleep and finding that he wasn't tall enough to see over the edge of the bed. 

"Anata wa Bandit-san, no da!" Chibi Chichiri whispered, frowning, "You get the makeup, no da!" 

Chibi Kouji looked a bit perplexed, "Doko wa makeup desu ka?" 

"Probably on top of the dresser," chibi Chichiri said thoughtfully, "Hurry, no da--if he wakes up, you need to be near me so that I can teleport us both, na no da!" 

"H-hai," the chibi bandit agreed, scaling the dresser by gripping the drawers' knobs and climbing like he was on a ladder. Reaching the top, he gripped the edge with a determined expression. With a bit of difficulty, he managed to snag something atop the piece of furniture and drag himself up onto the top of it. As if to reassure himself that the room's owner was, indeed, asleep, he glanced over at Tomo nervously--and his eyes got very large. 

Chibi Chichiri blinked, "Nani yo, no da? What is it? Kouji-chan, no da?" 

"Kirei na," chibi Kouji whispered, eyes becoming large and shiny. 

The tiny monk on the floor frowned, "Beautiful, no da? Tomo looks like a _freak_, no da!"

"Iie," chibi Kouji smiled distantly, "Tomo no goku na!"

"He is _not_ gorgeous!" Chibi Chichiri grumbled, frustrated. Sighing, he scaled the dresser, himself, to see why in the world the chibi bandit was staring so intently--and babbling so incomprehensibly (Threshie: Oo;; Big word… Rufus: *Shakes head sadly* No comment…). "DA!" Chibi Chichiri had just had the shock of his life (Threshie: Short of losing his eye, which I'll bet would hurt quite a bit and cause quite a shock! Rufus: Stop with this commentary--we didn't comment in the first chapter! Threshie: It's fun! Rufus: *Sighs* Why me?). The person laying asleep on the bed could not be Tomo. They _couldn't_. 

"Utsukushii," chibi Kouji sighed, smiling with still-starry eyes. Chibi Chichiri frowned; he had to admit, the tiny bandit was quite correct on this occasion. The person--supposedly Tomo--who slept there had long, silky black hair, a pale, porcelain-like face and a distantly sorrowful expression, their eyes closed. Chibi Chichiri thought words like 'gorgeous' and 'beautiful' certainly applied--Tomo, if that's who it really was, without his makeup was like the face of beauty. Hotohori would be ripping his beloved hair out if he had been along with them--this person was far more beautiful than even him, the renowned beautiful Emperor of Konan. 

"H-hai," the monk finally said in response to chibi Kouji's earlier comment, frowning, "Utsukushii, but he'll probably still cackle if he wakes up, no da! Let's get the makeup and get out of here, no da!" 

"Hai, hai," chibi Kouji smiled, the same distant expression on his face. Turning, he rummaged through the things atop the dresser until he found a small chest of makeup (Rufus: Again, Threshie-san-sama no Baka-- Threshie: Hey! Rufus: --has no idea if Tomo keeps his makeup in a little chest or not, but she's writing it that way, so that's where he keeps it in this story.) tucked into a back corner. With a tiny 'dahaha', the chibi bandit shoved the box over to the edge of the dresser, peering down. "How do we get it down there without making any noise?"

"Da," chibi Chichiri sighed in frustration. "We only need a _little_, no da! Just to prove that we came in here and got it without being caught, no da!" 

Chibi Kouji smiled sheepishly, "Oh. Hai, hai… Let's open it, then, shall we?" 

"We shall, no da," chibi Chichiri agreed, fiddling with the latch on the small chest pointedly. He frowned slightly, "Da--it's locked, no da. We need the key, no da." The tiny bandit grinned widely, pulling off his headband and turning it inside-out. Chibi Chichiri watched in amazement as the chibi bandit revealed the inside of his 'Headband-sama' to be a bandit's toolkit--chibi-sized daggers, a pair of gloves that must have stretched if Kouji used them when non-chibi, lock picks… Lock picks! 

"I'm not a bandit for nothin'," chibi Kouji dahaha-ed softly, removing a lock pick from the set and quickly picking the lock on the chest, "I come prepared for anything!" He replaced the lock pick, slapped his headband back on and tipped the lid of the chest up with a wide smile. Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped--no wonder Kouji loved his headband so much. It was a bandit's salvation! Chibi Kouji, while the tiny monk was thinking this, was trying to reach inside the chest to snatch the nearest makeup container. In the process, he had to lean over inside and reach both arms toward the bottom of the chest. 

"Ugh…this's too deep!" The chibi bandit grumbled--quietly--, wriggling around a bit. Chibi Chichiri blinked.

"Don't complain, just grab the makeup so we can leave already, no da!" 

"Grabbing," was the short reply, before the chibi bandit suddenly gave a tiny squeak of surprise--and slipped right into the chest head-first, the lid coming crashing down behind him. 

"Da!" Chibi Chichiri cried, startled. 

"Itaiiii," the chibi bandit's voice was heard from inside, "Lift the lid and lemme out already!" Chibi Chichiri wasn't sure what to say. He had already tried lifting the lid--and it wouldn't budge. When it had crashed down, the chest had re-locked--and Kouji's lock pick kit was inside with him! 


	3. Beware The Box and UFO Monks

Threshie: ^^;; 'Ello again--this story's getting bigger and bigger, and I still have ideas for it, too! ^^ I love inspiration!

Rufus: I take it you don't often come by it.

Threshie: ^^;; Iie, Rufie. Actually, I've had tons of inspiration in the past--but I haven't had any inspiration for about the last two weeks or so, and for me that's forever! So what I'm saying is, I'm happy to have my inspiration back! 

Rufus: *Nods* I get the concept. Better let the readers (if there are any) read the fic already--you left them with a cliffhanger last time, remember?

Threshie: ^^;; Oh, yeah… I'm not the best at cliffhangers…gomen for this one, but the chapter was getting too big, and it seemed like a nice place to cut things off. Btw, marian, thanks for pointing out that it's supposed to be 'kirei' instead of 'kirai'! ^^;; I went and fixed that. I'm not that good with my Japanese yet--please bear with me, hai? 

Rufus: I don't know about bearing it, but I know I have to suffer through it…

Threshie: ^^;; Uhh…damare, Rufie! I say that _way_ too much… Rufie's being annoying, but he's right about the cliffhanger--if you've read this far, you probably want to know what happened to poor Kouji-chan! Read on!

***

****

Chibified Escapades: Beware The Box and UFO Monks9/2/2002

Mallory York/Threshie

"Chichiri-chan? K-konichi wa? Chichiri-chan!" There was a small silence. "…Chichiri-chan? A-are you still out there?" 

"I'm still here, no da," the chibi monk answered softly, if only to quiet the tiny bandit so that he didn't wake Tomo--it was a wonder that the crash of the chest's lid hadn't already! 

"Then why haven't you let me out?" Chibi Kouji demanded, sounding irritated.

"Da…" Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped. "It's locked, no da," he said in a small voice (Threshie: Smaller than it already is! ^~;; Rufus: Let them read the fic, not our commentary…).

"…Locked?" Chibi Kouji's voice had acquired a slight waver, "As in, will not open without bandit/lock pick assistance or a key?" 

"Uhh…hai," the tiny monk answered, sweatdropping. A whimper was heard from inside the chest.

"Tasukete!" 

"I'm trying, no da," chibi Chichiri reassured, frowning and glancing around, "I don't suppose you can tell me how to pick a lock without showing me, no da? Or tell me where a lock pick is handily stored in a Seiryuu Seishi's room, since Headband-sama's in there with you, no da?" 

Chibi Kouji sighed, "I-iie… Chichiri-chan… ore wa kowai!" 

"Don't worry--I found the key, no da!" 

"Really?" Chibi Kouji's voice had brightened considerably, "Unlock it, then, onegai!" Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped and sighed.

"Just because I know where it is doesn't mean I can reach it, no da," he replied, frowning slightly. There was a pause.

"Doko da?" Chibi Kouji asked hesitantly.

"Around Tomo's neck on a chain," chibi Chichiri answered despondently. There was another short pause, then the sound of sniffling.

"Either die in here, in the dark, alone…or die a horrible death by The Cackle…or maybe both! It's a lose/lose/_lose_ situation! Waaah!" 

"Maa, maa," chibi Chichiri whispered, sighing, "I wouldn't leave you there--I got you into this in the first place, no da. I'm going to try and get the key, no da." 

"I-iie!" Chibi Kouji whispered, "What about The Cackle?" 

"Maybe he won't wake up, no da," chibi Chichiri reasoned, "He slept through the chest lid falling. Maybe he's a heavy sleeper, no da." 

"Sure…" Came the sighed response from inside the chest, "Hurry if you're going to, hai?" 

"Hai, no da," the chibi monk responded, "Chotto, don't talk--I don't want him waking up, no da." There was an agreeable silence from the chest, and chibi Chichiri inched over to the side of the dresser that faced the bed, summing up his courage. _I have to rescue Kouji-chan, no da,_ he thought, bravely climbing down onto the bed and inching closer to the sleeping Tomo. He paused, frowning. Close-up, Tomo without his makeup was even more beautiful, and chibi Chichiri couldn't help the mental image of a chibified Hotohori floodcrying at the observation. 

Inching closer, he reached out, chubby little fingers almost able to touch the chain that held the precious key. Behind him, a tiny whimper was heard from the chest. Chibi Chichiri sighed. The chibi bandit whom was imprisoned inside of the makeup box no doubt thought that things were taking too long, and that he had just upped and left. _I wouldn't do that, no da,_ the chibi monk thought, unhappy at the fact that he couldn't speak up to say he was still there unless he wanted to wake Tomo--which he most certainly did not. Thinking of The Cackle, he shuddered and peered down at the Seiryuu Seishi nervously. Tomo, fast asleep, was completely oblivious to his presence. 

Sighing very softly, chibi Chichiri crawled on hands and knees just a little bit closer, reaching out for the key. His tiny fingertips just barely brushed the chain when he froze at the sound of a knock on the door. Single eye widening, the chibi monk immediately dove off of the bed, not wanting to be spotted by whoever it was. There was another knock on the door, as chibi Chichiri hid in the only place he could think of--under the bed. 

He suppressed the incredible urge to sneeze at the community of dust bunnies that occupied the space, somehow miraculously managing to stay quiet as the Cackling One on the bed above him awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. Chibi Chichiri heard rustling, then saw Tomo's bare foot step onto the floor, followed by the other foot. The Seiryuu Seishi walked across the room to the door, but then turned around and faced the chibi monk's--and the bed's--direction. 

"Yes?" He asked softly. The door opened, and, much to chibi Chichiri's dismay, Tomo gazed at the floor near the edge of the bed--and looked unnervingly like he was looking at the chibi monk instead. His golden eyes held no surprise, though, and chibi Chichiri decided that he must be idly staring off into empty space--empty space which just happened to be in his direction. 

"I know it's late," the tiny but eerie voice sent chills up chibi Chichiri's spine, and he immediately recognized it as Miboshi's, "But I was wondering if you could return that book you borrowed before? It has a spell diagram in it that I require for some casting for Nakago. Could you…?" 

"Of course," Tomo replied without turning around. Immediately the floating Seiryuu monk closed the door, and Tomo went to move several items, including his makeup box, off of the dresser, picking up a weathered book and heading back toward the door. Chibi Chichiri watched with interest as the Seiryuu Seishi placed the book carefully on the floor in front of the door, turned his back again and said, "Here you are." The door opened, and Miboshi drifted close enough to the floor to snatch the book up, wrapping both small arms around it.

"Thank you. I must go--spells to cast and all." 

Tomo nodded, still looking suspiciously like he was watching chibi Chichiri's every move, and answered, "Very well. Good night, Miboshi." Without another word, the floating monk closed the door firmly, and the strange sound of his floating spell could be heard drifting further away down the hall. Chibi Chichiri sighed with relief that he was gone, but wondered anxiously if Tomo would leave, too--with the key to the makeup chest. The Seiryuu Seishi didn't leave, though--in fact, he came right over to the side of the bed, knelt and peered underneath it--right at chibi Chichiri!


	4. The Angelic Cackling One

Threshie: To chapter four--yay! ^^

Rufus: *Sweatdrops* I didn't expect you to listen to me enough to make it past chapter one…

Threshie: Well, you _are_ my Muse--I guess this whole idea came from you! *Huggliez* Domo arigatou--I needed a change from Sibi-angst!

Rufus: *Twitch* Stop hugging me and that'll be thanks enough.

Threshie: *Smiles* Okies! *Lets go of Rufie* 

Rufus: *Twitch* That nickname…

Threshie: One thing: gomen for how Tomo acts. ^^;; I've never characterized him before, and haven't read many stories with him in them, so he might be a bit OOC here. 

Rufus: Like the rest of the characters aren't?

Threshie: Uhhh… ^^;;; On to the fic already! Eh-heh-heh-heh… (Gomennasai for the cliffhanger--again, it seemed the best placed to cut things off because the chapter was getting too long!) ^~V 

***

****

Chibified Escapades: The Angelic Cackling One9/2/2002

Mallory York/Threshie

"Da!" Chibi Chichiri cried, single eye widening in surprise as he was grabbed by the back of his kesa (Threshie: That's his cloak/wrapping cloth/whatever, just so you know! Rufus: …Whatever? Threshie: Damare, Rufie! ^^;;;) and hoisted out from under the bed, held up like a kitten hanging by the nape of its neck. 

Tomo frowned, "Suzaku Seishi? What are _you_ doing under my _bed?_" He appeared to be more confused than angry at the moment. Both were better than amused, though--that led to The Cackle.

"Daaa--not to do any harm, no da!" Chibi Chichiri wriggled, but the hold on his kesa was firm. Fumbling with chubby fingers, the chibi monk untied the kesa, falling out it and onto the bed with a soft thud. Nevertheless, the fallw as enough to knock the breath out of him, and Tomo managed to snatch him up again before he could recover enough to run. With a sigh, he decided wisely that struggling was in vain for the moment. "…." Tomo sat on the edge of the bed, right beside the makeup box containing chibi Kouji, and held the chibi monk up, raising an eyebrow. 

"What else would Suzaku Seishi be doing here than causing damage, hm? Playing games by hiding under my bed? Trying to blow the Kotou palace up with your magic? I know that you are a mage." 

Chibi Chichiri squirmed under the scrutinizing golden gaze, "Daaaa….I'm here on a dare, no da." Much to his horror, Tomo laughed at this comment.

"Kakaka! A harmless dare? You expect me to believe that?" 

"Itaaaiiiii," chibi Chichiri moaned, feeling the beginnings of a headache from The Cackle. There was a whimper from the makeup box, as well. Tomo blinked, picking it up with his free hand and placing it on his lap.

"What did you put inside that?" he asked the chibi monk with a frown. 

Chibi Chichiri sighed, "That is a friend of mine, no da. He was helping me complete the dare, no da, when he fell in there and the chest re-locked, na no da." 

Tomo raised an eyebrow, "Why were you two into my makeup box in the first place? I do not leave it unlocked at any time." 

"Anoooo…" Chibi Chichiri poked two chubby index fingers together, staring at them sheepishly, "The dare was to bring back some of your makeup, no da." The Seiryuu Seishi appeared to be confused for a moment, then he cackled again, making chibi Chichiri wince and clamp his tiny hands over his ears.

"ITAI! Stop that, no da!" 

"Or what? You'll 'no da' me to death?" Tomo smiled, as beautiful as ever but now looking a bit creepy as well. 

"I-iie," chibi Chichiri sighed, "But my head hurts, no da. And you're scaring me. You look like an angel--angels aren't supposed to _torture_ people, no da!" Tomo's eyes widened.

"An angel? Are you _blind?_" He asked incredulously, "I look _horrible!_" 

Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped, "Iie, no da, anata wa goku na, to utsukushii to kirei na, no da!" Tomo frowned.

"Gorgeous? Beautiful? No, I am not! Why would I wear all of that makeup to cover my face up if anyone thought that?" 

"Da," the chibi monk sweatdropped some more, "How would you know if anyone thought that or not unless you were psychic, no da?" He smiled at the Seiryuu Seishi's odd expression, reaching up two chubby fingers and pressing them to Tomo's forehead. Tomo glared, tugging the chibi away to hold him at arm's length.

"Are you trying to cast one of those freeze spells on me?" He asked darkly, "I am not stupid--I will not be made a fool by a chibi!" 

Chibi Chichiri blinked innocently, "Daaa? I was just examining your ki, no da. I can't cast magic very well except teleportation spells while chibi, no da!" 

"My ki does not require examination," Tomo said with a slight twitch, "Do not touch me again!"

"Touchy, touchy, no da," the chibi mumbled, unaware of the Seiryuu Seishi's sweatdrop at the pun. "Can you at least get Kouji-chan out of the chest, no da? It's probably dark in there, na no da!" Tomo frowned, but pulled the key/necklace off, unlocking the makeup box and pulling chibi Kouji out by the back of his shirt. 

"D-domo arigatou gozaimasu!" The chibi bandit cried, tear streams flooding down both cheeks as he gazed up at Tomo with big, sparkling eyes, "Goku na-san!" 

Tomo blinked, "Mr. Gorgeous? What is wrong with you two? Flattery is not going to make me release either of you, so stop taking the low hits!"

Chibi Kouji blinked, "Goku na-san?" 

Tomo twitched, "That is _not_ amusing. What?"

"Ore wa makeup kudasai?" The chibi bandit smiled sweetly, big and sparkling hazel eyes peering into Tomo's golden ones. 

"Thanks for bothering to ask," the Seiryuu Seishi answered sarcastically, "And no, you may _not_ have any of my makeup--I need it to cover up my horrible face!" 

"Horrible?" Chibi Kouji blinked, perplexed, "Goku na-san, your face isn't horrible! I wish I had it--you don't have any scars!" Tomo frowned, looking closely at the chibi bandit's face and finally noticing the scar running along his left cheek. 

"That is the only good point," he sighed, setting the chibi bandit onto the bed. "You aren't a Suzaku Seishi, are you? I do not recognize you--and you do not dress like the rest of them."

"I'm just a bandit!" Chibi Kouji said cheerfully, tossing in a tiny 'dahaha' as proof. Tomo sweatdropped.

"And people say _my_ laugh is annoying…" 

Chibi Kouji frowned, "Hey! I _like_ my laugh!" 

Chibi Chichiri wriggled, "Why did you let go of him but not me, no da?" 

"You can cast magic--he cannot," Tomo said simply, frowning. "But I am unsure what to do with both of you. Do not attempt to run away," he told chibi Kouji warningly. 

The tiny bandit grinned, clutching both hands behind his back in an innocent pose, "I wouldn't leave without Chichiri-chan!" Fangirls worldwide cooed at his kawaiiness. Everyone sweatdropped, including His Chibified, Blue-haired Banditness.

"You--" Tomo began, but all three of them quieted, looking up as footsteps resounded out in the hallway. 

"Aniki, this mission's bound to fail!" Tomo sweatdropped at Suboshi's voice. 

"Nakago said to do it, though, Shun-chan," all in the room blinked until the 'Shun-chan' part was said, as it sounded like Suboshi was talking to himself, "And that means I've got to. You know what Nakago does to people who turn against his wishes..." 

"Amiboshi, no da?" Chibi Chichiri whispered, and Tomo nodded, frowning.

"What ridiculous, suicidal plan has Nakago-baka assigned to one of us unfortunate Seishi now?" He wondered aloud, after the sound of the twins' conversation had faded as they walked further down the hallway. Both chibi Kouji and chibi Chichiri did a double take. Didn't Tomo…well, like Nakago a whole lot? Both hesitated to use the word 'love', though they knew that it was probably true. 

"You…don't like Nakago, no da?" Chibi Chichiri asked cautiously. 

Tom scowled, "I hate that cold, evil, sadistic, twisted--well, if I went on, this would most certainly not be G-rated anymore! (Threshie: ^~;;; Rufus: Yet another base in reality that pulls the reader out of the fic to think about it--haven't you read _anything_ about writing engaging stories? Threshie: Damare, Rufie! ^^;;; You're not helping that 'pulling the reader away' thing--you're shoving them away! Rufus: *Frowns* Of course, it's become my fault. It's always my fault, somehow…) What surprises you about that? With the way he treats we Seiryuu Seishi, why, I am surprised none of the others have entertained thoughts of rebellion as I have!" Both chibis stared at each other, unsure what to make of The Cackling One's sudden change of heart. 

"Well," chibi Chichiri began hesitantly, "Are you sure we can't have just one little bit of your makeup, no da? You really look fine without it--in fact, I think you look much better, no da!"

Tomo snorted, "Stop with the flattery. It will not change my mind." Chibi Kouji got teary-eyed again. 

"You don't believe us, Goku na-san? You're more beautiful then Saihitei Shunshuku, the Beautiful Emperor of Konan!"

Tomo paused, then asked in a quiet voice, "You truly think that? You aren't just saying it in an attempt to gain some of my makeup for yourself?" Chibi Kouji nodded immediately.

"Of _course_ I mean it! When I saw you, I was stunned for two full minutes!" 

"I can vouch for _that_, no da," chibi Chichiri muttered, sweatdropping. 

Tomo frowned, then sighed. "Very well. If you promise to leave and not destroy anything, you may have a small amount of my makeup. Do you need any specific color?" 

"Any of it will do, no da," chibi Chichiri assured him, smiling in a most kawaii manner and causing Chichiri fangirls worldwide to giggle 'Kawaii!'/sigh happily/attempt to huggle the chibi of their idol through the computer screen/take so many pictures they make themselves bankrupt buying film/all of the above. 

"Just a moment," Tomo nodded, setting the chibi monk on the bed and rooting through the makeup box, which chibi Kouji kept well away from. The thought of being locked in there again was not a pleasant one. Chibi Chichiri, however, peered curiously over the edge into the chest. "Is this enough?" He held up four small tubes (Threshie: Eh-heh-heh-heh, I dunno if Ancient Chinese people had makeup tubes… Rufus: *Sighs* It's already inaccurate--since when did Ancient Chinese people magically teleport around as chibis and steal makeup from other Ancient Chinese people with split personalities? Threshie: ^^;;; You've got a point, I guess…) of makeup, one red, one blue, one black and one white. 

Chibi Kouji grinned widely, "Perfect, Goku na-san!" 

Tomo sweatdropped, "Please don't call me that… I am anything but gorgeous." 

"Iie!" The chibi bandit continued to smile, "Anata wa Goku na-san desu!" The Seiryuu Seishi sweatdropped, handing chibi Chichiri the makeup tubes.

"Here, just take them and depart." He frowned, adding, "And watch out for Ashitare, will you? He eats things before he checks to see what they _are_…" 

"Daaa," chibi Chichiri said in a small voice, hugging the makeup tubes close, "We'll just teleport from here, no da!" 

Tomo nodded, "Good idea. You had better leave soon--it sounds as if we Seiryuu Seishi are all going to be called by Nakago to a meeting or discussion of some sort." 

"Hai, no da! Arigatou for your help, Goku na-san, no da!" 

"Not you too," Tomo sighed, shaking his head with a slight sweatdrop, "Just hurry up and leave--if one of the others spots you, I will have to explain why I did not report your capture to or take you to Nakago. And never mention this little meeting of ours to anyone else, clear?" Both chibis nodded solemnly. Chibi Chichiri spread his kesa out on the floor and began to murmur a small incantation.

"No da!" He finished, smiling cutely as the kesa glowed slightly around the edges. Chibi Kouji climbed onto the piece of cloth, followed by chibi Chichiri, and both smiled and waved to Tomo, who only sweatdropped. 

"Sayonara, Goku na-san!" The tiny bandit said cheerfully, "Domo arigatou!" The kesa glowed, they sank down into it, and Tomo faded from sight. As they reappeared, chibi Chichiri thought, _Now all we have to do is give the makeup to Tasuki-san, no da… The dare is almost complete, and then I can dare Tasuki-san to do anything I want, no da!_


	5. My Other Umbrella Is A Kasa

Threshie: Chapter five! *_* 

Rufus: *Sweatdrops* Inexperienced authors… *Sighs and shakes head sadly*

Threshie: ^^;; Hiyas again! Back to the kawaiiness! Will the chibis give the makeup to Tasuki? Will he believe that its really Tomo's? Will the chibis dare Tasuki to do something horribly embarrassing? Will--

Rufus: That's _enough_… *Looks bored* You'd better get to the fic.

Threshie: *Sighs* I have such an unenthusiastic Muse… 

Rufus: So sue me--you're writing about chibis, here. Chibis from an anime. If you wanted an enthusiastic fanfiction Muse, you shouldn't have chosen an OC. 

Threshie: *Sweatdrops* Anywayz, on to the fic! ^^;; Hope you like it thus far--I've still got ideas! ^^V

***

****

Chibified Escapades: My Other Umbrella Is A Kasa… 9/14/2002

Mallory York/Threshie

Inside Kouji's tent back in the Suzaku group's camp, a kasa on the floor twitched slightly. Rustling was heard beneath it, followed by two tiny, high chibi voices:

"ITAI! That was my toe! Baka! Owie…" 

"Gomen, no da. It's dark in here, no da…" The kasa rustled once more, and finally the edge of it lifted enough for a chibi head of pale blue fluff to poke out, a single, slanted eye observing that there was no one there but them. "Come on, no da--let's go and finish the dare!" 

"Hai," came the other voice. The kasa very suddenly flipped over, rolling around a bit to stop a little ways away. Chibi Kouji gave a victory sign, grinning widely, "Dahaha!" 

"No more cackles, no da," chibi Chichiri groaned, collecting up tubes of makeup from the floor, "Here, no da, you carry some, too." 

"Okay," the tiny bandit smiled cheerily, snagging two of the makeup tubes and wrapping a chibi arm around each. "Gen-chan banzai!" Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped and sighed, shaking his head and picking up the kasa from the floor to carry along with them. _He's obsessed, no da…_ Both chibis dutifully marched to the tent's door, the tiny monk tugging the door flap aside enough for them both to exit the shelter. Outside, chibi Chichiri remembered with dismay that it had been raining. 

"If Gen-chan's out here, he's not happy…" Chibi Kouji commented, glancing around the muddy trail for some sign of a more shallow route to Tasuki's tent. 

"Da--here, no da!" Chibi Chichiri plopped the kasa over both of their heads, snagging the ties to use as 'reins' and drag it along. The rim got muddy, but the chibis didn't get rained on that way. Chibi Kouji grinned.

"So easy! Gen-chan wa genki desu when he sees this, ne?" 

Chibi Chichiri giggled slightly, shaking his head, "Iie! Tasuki-san will probably throw a fit--he wanted Headband-sama, no da!" 

Chibi Kouji shifted the makeup tubes to one arm so that he could reach up and hang onto his precious headband protectively with the other, "Iie!"

"Da!/Oof!" Both chibis cried in unison, tumbling into a small heap as the kasa came to an abrupt halt. They'd crashed into something. Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped; the one downside to using the kasa, besides it getting muddy, was that they couldn't see where they were going at all. 

"Itaiii," chibi Kouji mumbled, crawling back to his feet and dragging the chibi monk after him, "What happened?" 

"We hit a rock or something, no da," chibi Chichiri answered, frowning a bit. "We have to back up, no da." 

"Hai hai!" The chibi bandit agreed, choosing one side of the kasa and grabbing hold of the tie on that side, "Grab hold!" 

"Hai, no da," chibi Chichiri grabbed the other tie, slinging it over his shoulder and tugging backward with all his might. 

"Chichiri-chan…?" Chibi Kouji asked, tugging on the tie and kicking up mud in his efforts to get the kasa moving again. 

"H…hai, no da?" The tiny monk asked, yanking on the tie on his side. Suddenly, the kasa popped free of whatever had been holding it, sliding through the mud for a good five feet and dragging the unfortunate chibis along with it. "Daaaa…" Chibi Chichiri groaned, looking like a chibi mud-monster with his single, slanted eye the only visible part of him through the mess. Several bubbles came out of the mud-puddle to his right, then chibi Kouji crawled out of the brown pool, scaring the chibi monk considerably. "DAAA!" 

"It's me, Chichiri-chan!" Chibi Kouji blinked, mud dripping off of his hair, and a big white grin shone through the muck. "Dahaha--this reminds me of that mudfight the Reikaku guys got in down near that river! Poor Gen-chan… Dahahaha…" 

Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped, washing off a small portion of his head, and asked in an exasperated manner, "What were you saying, no da?" Chibi Kouji paused, blinking, then grinned again.

"I was just wondering why, if the kasa's a magic teleportation device, we didn't just use it to get to Gen-chan's tent?" Chibi Chichiri blinked, then a huge sweatdrop dripped down his head, washing him off entirely.

"Daaaa…" He poked two chubby index fingers together, staring down at them in embarrassment. "I…didn't really think of that, no da." 

"Dahaha!" Chibi Kouji flopped back down into the more shallow mud, grinning widely and appearing right at home with being filthy. "Well, now we _have_ to walk--otherwise the kasa'll be left out here in the weather, ne?" 

The tiny monk sighed, "Hai--why didn't you say something earlier, no da?" Chibi Kouji laughed again at this.

"I thought there must've been a good reason! Dahaha--guess I shouldn't assume anything, ne?" 

"…." Chibi Chichiri was too busy looking embarrassed to reply. Giggling again, the chibi bandit grabbed hold of the muddy kasa tie again and waited for the tiny monk to follow suit. 

"Oi!" He cried, when chibi Chichiri didn't notice, "Aren't we going to go finish the dare?" 

The chibi monk looked up, then smiled slightly, "Da, gomen! Let's go, no da!" Tugging on the kasa's ties, the chibi duo (Threshie: Can't help thinking of a chibi GW Duo Maxwell, lol. ^^;; Rufus: *Frowns* Stop with the ANs! Threshie: Hey, this's the first one this chapter, Rufie! Rufus: *Twitch* Threshie: ^^V Read on, and gomen for the interruption!) managed to drag the kasa to Tasuki's tent door, peering out from under the edge every few moments to ensure that they were staying on course. "Da," chibi Chichiri sighed in relief, crawling muddily out from underneath the hat after they had reached their destination, "Tasuki-san's just inside, no da…" Chibi Kouji smiled sweetly, hazel eyes sparkling.

"Chichiri-chan?" 

"Hai?" The chibi monk asked tiredly, not bothering to look up.

"What if Gen-chan's not here?" 

Chibi Chichiri blinked, "Nani yo? He has to be--it's raining out, no da!" 

"Maybe he's in somebody else's tent, talking to them," chibi Kouji suggested innocently, clutching both hands behind his back and leaning forward slightly. The heavy rain had already washed the mud off, and now the chibi bandit was totally soaked, but clean at least. 

"Daaaa," chibi Chichiri wiped drooping bangs out of his single eye, sighing, "Then we'll use my kasa like it's _supposed_ to be used--for teleportation, and not as a rain hat, no da!" Chibi Kouji 'dahaha-ed' a bit at this comment, grabbing up two muddy makeup tubes and making tiny, chibi boot tracks for Tasuki's tent door.

"Let's go finish this so I can go back to bed, then!" 

"Hai, no da," the chibi monk said resolutely, carrying his own two makeup tubes and dragging the muddy kasa behind him by a single, equally muddy tie. The other tie trailed through the mud behind the hat, seeming to slither like a snake, but neither chibi paid it any heed, as they stumbled through Tasuki's tent door and flopped down onto the ground in a rather undignified heap, having at last reached their goal. _Tasuki-san…I win…no da!_


	6. Who Said Anything About Plan B?

Threshie: Gomen for the sorta…odd ending last chapter. ^^;; It was gettin' too long again… It's hard for me to type shorter pieces of a big story because I have to be careful about the length of all the scenes, etc, and I'm trying to level each chapter off at about four or five pages. ^~;; Can't blab your guys to death, here! Also, did you get the pun in the last chapter's name? 'Kasa' literally means 'umbrella' in Japanese, so the title, if fully translated, would read, 'My other umbrella is an umbrella'. ^^;; LOL. Thankfully, you guys know I was talking about the hat kind of kasa, not an umbrella, otherwise the title would be very silly-sounding. Oh, and if you're wondering where Rufus is, I gave him a short vacation. ^^;; 

He was starting to get nasty, and I figured that it was probably stress about not spending enough time on more important things than fanfiction (like finishing that never-ending mountain of reports he's always typing on, spending time with his girlfriend, Mindee, who gets really annoyed when he's always busy, and maybe hanging out with his twin brother, Tom, who he barely gets to talk to anymore), so I gave him little a break. ^^;; 

Therefore, he will not be in this chapter! I'll be doing the ANs alone, if I do them at all--without further ado, enjoy the chapter! In comes Gen-chan! ^^;; Does anybody even read these things, I wonder…? Oh, well…

***

****

Chibified Escapades: Who Said Anything About Plan B?9/22/2002

Mallory York/Threshie

Chibi Kouji was the first to recover from the heap the two hapless chibis had become.

"Gen-chan?" The chibi bandit leapt to his booted foot, peering around the tent anxiously, as if his life hung in the balance of whether Tasuki was present of not. Thankfully, the form of a chibi with wild, orange hair was spotted by His Chibified, Blue-haired Banditness, and chibi Kouji rushed over, dumping the makeup tubes aside. "Gen-chan!" 

"REKKA SHINEN!" Chibi Kouji stared with big, hazel eyes, the rest of him charred black, as he realized that Gen-chan had fried him with his tessen. 

"Gen-chaaaaan! Anata wa akuma desu!" The blue-haired, chibi bandit sniffled, checking to make sure that Headband-sama hadn't been charred out of existence. Thankfully, it was only singed, though the rest of him was a bit more burnt than that. 

"Ore wa akuma desu ka?" Chibi Tasuki's attempt at looking miffed was foiled, as he yawned cutely, revealing a pair of chibi fangs. Giving up on the tough guy act, he crawled off of the bedroll and blinking wide-eyed at chibi Kouji. After a second of staring, he smiled helplessly, shrugging a bit. "I was asleep, Kouji-chan! Watcha expect?" Chibi Kouji stopped sniffling and immediately brightened at chibi Tasuki's words.

"You're right, Gen-chan--I was overreacting! Guess what?" Chibi Tasuki sweatdropped and acquired a slightly hurt expression.

"Who cares what? We haven't danced yet!" Chibi Kouji blinked, then grinned.

"Hai, Gen-chan!" Linking arms, the two chibi bandits danced in circles, making an awful racket, stomping muddy little footprints into Tasuki's bedroll, and quite frankly giving chibi Chichiri second thoughts about their mental stability. 

"Daaaa," he sighed, sweatdropping massively, "They never change, no da! Tasuki-chan, we finished the dare, no da!" The dancing bandits paused, then both quite abruptly plopped down on the floor near chibi Chichiri, chibi Kouji snagging a nearby makeup tube and handing it to his bandit buddy.

"Hai, we did! We had to sneak into Goku na-san's room and everything!" 

Chibi Tasuki blinked, "Goku na-san?" 

Chibi Kouji sweatdropped and laughed nervously, "Err, Tomo-san, of course! Eh-heh-heh-heh…" Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped. _I thought bandits were supposed to be good liars, no da…_

"Since we finished the dare, no da, now we get to dare you to do something, Tasuki-chan!" The chibi monk proclaimed. Both chibi bandits blinked, then chibi Tasuki sweatdropped.

"A-ano…I gave ya this dare 'cause I thought it was impossible!" 

"Impossible?" Chibi Kouji 'dahaha-ed' merrily, "Nothing's impossible for a Reikaku bandit, Gen-chan, you know that!" Chibi Tasuki sweatdropped, then sighed.

"Nobody said you were going to be helping Chichiri-chan," he said, unscrewing a makeup tube and peering inside curiously, "You're sure you didn't just buy this somewhere in the right colors?" 

"Very sure, no da," chibi Chichiri sweatdropped, "So sure that we'll never approach Tomo again, no da! The Cackle…" He shuddered, remembering the headache quite clearly. 

"Hai," chibi Kouji agreed, but he didn't sound as sure of himself. His eyes went sparkly again. "Goku na…" 

Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped, "_Baka_ na, no da." 

Chibi Tasuki frowned, "Then I guess I'll have to go to Plan B."

"Plan B?" Both chibi Kouji and chibi Chichiri asked in unison, the tiny monk adding the customary 'no da' on the end. 

"Hai," chibi Tasuki jumped up, unstrapping the tessen from his back and pointing it ahead of him dramatically, "Plan B!" 

Chibi Kouji smiled at chibi Chichiri, getting large, sparkly eyes again, "Gen-chan no sugoi, ne, Chichiri-chan? Plan B's sure to work perfectly!" Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped.

"You knew about Plan B when we went on our…adventure, no da?" He asked softly, ignoring the redheaded chibi bandit whom was polishing tessen and chattering boasts to himself in the background. 

Chibi Kouji grinned widely, "Never even heard of it before!" Sweat. Drop. 

"But you're sure that it'll work perfectly, no da?" 

"Well, if Gen-chan came up with it, it's got to be good!" Chibi Kouji smiled, giving a victory sign, and chibi Chichiri sighed, holding his head.

"Why me, Suzaku-sama no da?" 

"So Gen-chan," chibi Kouji began, coming over to his chibified bandit buddy, "What exactly _is_ Plan B, anyway?" 

Chibi Tasuki sweatdropped, "It's not a very smart idea, but it was my last resort, so that sorta makes sense. Eh-heh-heh-heh…" 

"But what do you do to follow Plan B, no da?" Chibi Chichiri asked curiously, blinking his single eye, "Are we a part of it, no da?" Chibi Tasuki blinked, then frowned slightly, looking at both of his friends carefully.

"Hai, you'll come in handy I guess." 

"Da?/Eh?" The two asked, blinking in surprise. Chibi Kouji grinned cheerfully.

"I was supposed to be part of Plan B? Arigatou for including me, Gen-chan!"

Chibi Tasuki nodded sagely, "Anytime, Kouji-chan. You're good at running, right?" 

"Running?" Suddenly this plan didn't sound so good to chibi Kouji anymore.

"Yeah," chibi Tasuki bared his fangs in a grin, looking rather creepy, "You can distract Suboshi!" 

"S-Suboshi?" Chibi Kouji asked, eyes widening, "You mean Plan B involves Kotou?" 

"Hai," chibi Tasuki nodded, "Chichiri-chan's going to take us there so that we can act out Plan B!" 

"He _is?_"

"I _am_, no da?" Chibi Tasuki sweatdropped.

"Hai to hai, minna-san! Can we get movin' on Plan B, here?"

Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped, "But what about our deal? You said that if I completed the dare, no da, I could dare you back, na no da!" 

"Uhhh…" Chibi Tasuki sweatdropped massively, glancing around for some sort of assistance and finding none. "Um, you can dare me to do something after we perform Plan B, okay? Timing is essential!" 

"Hai, no da, but you have to promise, or I won't use my kasa and teleport us there," chibi Chichiri announced determinedly. 

"Oh, man," chibi Tasuki groaned, sighing, "I promise you can dare me when we finish Plan B. Now can we go?"

"Hai, no da!" Chibi Chichiri smiled cheerfully, dragging the muddy kasa to where they sat and waving his chubby fingers over it once more. The chibi bandit duo stared at it for a long moment, than chibi Kouji grinned.

"Gen-chan, you have to jump inside that thing! Dahaha!" He added, as chibi Tasuki's eyes widened a bit.

"What _happened_ to it?"

"Oh, well, due to some…selective memory," chibi Kouji grinned at chibi Chichiri, who looked faintly embarrassed, "We had to use it as a rain barrier so we could reach your tent! And now it's all wet--dahaha!" 

"You do these things on purpose, don't you?" Chibi Tasuki groaned. 

"No da!" Both the chibi bandits looked up at the finishing phrase just in time to see the kasa glow muddily on the edges. Chibi Tasuki cringed.

"BANZAAAAAIII!" Chibi Kouji cannonballed into the center of the hat and fell right through the bottom of it. 

"Your turn, no da," chibi Chichiri announced to the remaining, redheaded chibi bandit. 

Chibi Tasuki frowned, "What a mess," but only peered into the kasa in an irritated manner for a few seconds before heaving a sigh and crawling over the edge. With a faint 'plop' as he hit the mud at the bottom, the fanged chibi bandit disappeared as well. Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped.

"Plan B had better be good, Tasuki-chan, no da," he sighed, crawling into the muddy kasa and abandoning the hard-earned makeup on the floor, "And it had better not involve The Cackle, no da." With a poof, the chibi monk had vanished, leaving only a muddy straw hat and four small makeup tubes in his wake. 


	7. Beware Hungry Bandits

Threshie: Hiyas! ^^ Welcome to chapter 7! *Starry eyes*

Rufus: *Sweatdrops* That's right, she didn't do you all a favor and get rid of me permanently. Chapter seven, huh? Figures. She hasn't even finished writing my life story yet…

Threshie: ^^;; Eh-heh-heh-heh… I'll finish _Vanishing Secrets _eventually, Rufie! But this's different--I have people waiting on me for the next chapter, here! 

Rufie: *Sighs* Makes sense. All right, finish this, _then_ finish _Vanishing Secrets_, okay? 

Threshie: Okies! *Glomples* You're such a sweetie sometimes--that vacation really did you some good!

Rufus: *Sweatdrops and looks a bit stiff about being hugged* Yeah, sure. Let me go, will you?

Threshie: Oh! ^^;; Sure! *Lets go* Gomen, Rufie! ^^ Well, read on, guys--chibi Tasuki looks to be leading chibi Kouji and chibi Chichiri into some trouble!

***

**Chibified Escapades: Beware Hungry Bandits           **                        9/7/2002

Mallory York/Threshie

Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped, falling atop the small heap chibi Kouji and chibi Tasuki had formed. Sitting up, he glanced about and smiled. They were back in Kotou, but no longer in Tomo's room. The tiny monk thought it best that chibi Tasuki didn't know about their little exchange with Tomo, lest he think they acquired the makeup too easily, which they most certainly didn't. Therefore, the chibis appeared in the kitchens of the Kotou palace, where chibi Chichiri thought they would be most unlikely to run into Seiryuu Seishi. 

"Itaaaiiii--Gen-chan, you're heavy!" Chibi Tasuki rolled off of his bandit buddy, sweatdropping.

"Gomen, Kouji-chan! Eh-heh-heh…" He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, revealing chibi fangs. "Chichiri-chan, what's our twenty?" 

"Nani yo, no da?" Chibi Chichiri asked blankly, blinking. 

Chibi Tasuki sighed, shaking his head in exasperation, "It's a military term I got from Miaka--it means 'where are we?'!"

"Oh! We're in the kitchens of Kotou palace, no da!" Chibi Chichiri replied cheerfully, causing both bandits to blink. 

"The kitchens?" Chibi Kouji wondered aloud, "Um, why are we here? Are we supposed to be in the kitchens for Plan B, Gen-chan?" He turned to his chibi bandit buddy questioningly. Chibi Tasuki sweatdropped.

"Uhh, not really. Chichiri-chan, what's with the weird location? We need to appear in Suboshi's or Amiboshi's room!" The chibi monk shrugged.

"Daaa… If we appear in there while one or both of them are around, we'll be caught, no da," he pointed out. Chibi Tasuki sighed.

"There's always a reason," he grumbled, the high-pitched kansai accent causing Tasuki-fans (Threshie: No pun intended! Rufus: *Sweatdrops but smirks a bit, anyway*) worldwide to coo 'awwww' in baby voices/flip on tape recorders/try to glomple the chibi bandit through the computer screen/all of the above. "But Plan B requires us bein' in one'a the twins' rooms! Kouji-chan'n me are bandits--we'll sneak in without anybody findin' us out, ne, Kouji-chan?" 

"Hai, Gen-chan!" The blue-haired chibi bandit cheered, flashing a victory sign with two chubby fingers, "For Plan B!" 

"Hai hai," chibi Chichiri sweatdropped, "I hear a cook coming--we'd better get moving, no da." 

"Hai!" Both chibi bandits proclaimed, standing peering around opposite ends of the large counter they had appeared behind. Chibi Chichiri's comment about hearing a cook proved quite true, as a person whom the chibis only saw as a pair of huge feet came stomping by, singing terribly in a painfully high voice.

"Daaa…" Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped, "What can I do to help, no da?" 

"Keep an eye out for anybody's ki getting nearer!" Chibi Tasuki called softly back over his shoulder.

"An eye out? Dahaha!" Chibi Kouji cackled at the pun, causing chibi Chichiri to sweatdrop and sigh.

"I'm stuck with two bandits in Kotou, no da. Why, Suzaku-sama no da? I try my best to be a good Seishi--really, no da!" 

"All's clear, Gen-chan," chibi Kouji announced, pointing around the edge of the huge counter, "Let's sneak across the floor and keep out of sight of the cooks, hai?" 

"Hai. C'mon, Chichiri-chan!" 

"Hai, no da," chibi Chichiri sighed, "Coming." Creeping around the corner after the two chibified bandits, the tiny monk thought rather drolly that if they got caught, he would have to listen to the two talk about some bandit jokes or something while they sat in their captivity. He sweatdropped at the very thought. _Daaaa…We're getting out of here _without_ getting caught, no da! _

All three chibis dove to the side, as a huge foot came stomping down almost on top of them. "Daaa," chibi Chichiri whispered, sweatdropping as chibi Kouji crawled on top of the counter, and chibi Tasuki ended up near the door. The redheaded bandit was the only one who was where they were all _supposed_ to be. It looked like this little 'Plan B' was going to take some modification if they didn't want to be caught. 

Waiting until the large pair of feet had passed him by, the tiny monk crept past the counter, gazing up at chibi Kouji, who was peering into a nearby cooking pot curiously. "Kouji-chan, no da!" He called up, as quietly as possible, "Get down from there before somebody sees you, no da!" 

"Oi?" The chibi bandit peered over the edge of the counter, hazel eyes sparkling, "But it smells good!" Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped.

"Suzaku-sama help me, no da… Hungry bandits!" 

"Well…it _does_ sorta smell good," chibi Tasuki nudged him in the side, causing the chibi monk to jump about a foot.

"DA! I thought you were already over by the door, no da!" He exclaimed, single eye about as large as a saucer. 

"Dahaha--I came over to see what was takin' ya so long!" The fanged chibi announced, scrambling up onto the counter top. "Hey, Kouji-chan, we've got a reason for bein' here, remember? Uhh…Kouji-chan? Where ya goin'?" The blue-haired chibi bandit did not reply, however, as he was too busy very carefully inching his way across a tiny space in-between two counters. The one on the other side had a big, huge bowl of onigiri on it, no doubt what had caught chibi Kouji's eye. 

"Daaa," chibi Chichiri groaned, crawling up onto the counter as chibi Tasuki followed his bandit buddy across the tiny balance beam-like ledge. (Threshie: ^^;; Sounds funny, ne? LOL. Rufus: …I'd say I didn't know her, but she created me, so it would sound just a bit awkward.) 

"Aishiteru, onigiri!" Chibi Kouji announced, grabbing the nearest pair of chopsticks and making short work of the huge bowl of riceballs. (Threshie: Onigiri = riceballs, btw. ^~;;) Chibi Tasuki sweatdropped.

"Shoulda known it was just food gettin' ya ta go off-course. C'mon--we've got a plan to carry out! Onward, for Plan B!" He pointed the tessen dramatically, but then sweatdropped massively as he realized that his little speech had been ignored completely. On the counter, chibi Kouji was chattering away to himself.

"I've got to get the recipe for that--their onigiri is absolutely wonderful, don't you agree Kouji-chan? Hai, hai! I've never had anything like it, Kouji-chan! Kouji-chan, maybe you should quit being a bandit and take up cooking! Anoooo…I doubt that's gonna happen, Kouji-chan, considering you burn salad… That was uncalled for, Kouji-chan! I can cook salad just fine! Ano, Kouji-chan, you're not supposed to cook salad in the first place…" 

"Kouji-chaaaan!" Chibi Tasuki complained, "That speech sounded good, too!"

"Da," chibi Chichiri finally caught up to the two chibi bandits and promptly lay his kesa out, spoke a hurried incantation, snagged them both away from the food dishes and flung them into the magic transportation device, sweatdropping after they had vanished, looking as stunned as ever. Disappearing into the kesa, himself, the chibi monk murmured, "This's going to be _another_ disaster, no da…" 


	8. Plan B in Action! Beware Fanged Chibis!

Threshie: Chapter 8! ^^ I'm starting to get used to finishing chapters by now…

Rufus: It took you eight chapters just to get used to it? *Sighs* You're hopeless…

Threshie: ^^;; I hope not… Err… Eh-heh-heh-heh, anywayz, sorry for pulling that abrupt ending on you last chapter, as I'm sure you wanted to see what exactly Plan B consisted of! ^^;; Here ya go--now you won't hafta wonder anymore!

Rufus: *Sweatdrops* Threshie-sama, I doubt anyone's actually reading this AN, anyway…

Threshie: Okay, okay, I guess you're right. ^^;; And if you _are_ reading this--read the chapter already, minna-san! I'm _boring!_

Rufus: No doubt. 

***

**Chibified Escapades: Plan B in Action--Beware Fanged Chibis!**                9/8/2002

Mallory York/Threshie

"Gen-chaaaan, you're on my foot! ITAAAIII!" 

"Gomen, Kouji-chan! Ahh, we're here! Once we ste--err, accomplish Plan B, then we can head back an' you two can dare me ta do somethin', I guess." 

"Yeaahh! I'm gonna dare you to…to….hmmmz…got it! Dahaha!" Chibi Chichiri sighed as he appeared to the sound of mini bandits chattering--loudly.

"Eeeiiii…Kouji-chan, we're friends, right? Don't make it _too_ awful!"

"Aw, then where's the fun, Gen-chan?" 

"Let's get this 'Plan B' finished and over with, no da," chibi Chichiri suggested quietly, "And we might want to hide, too--" 

"…?! ANIKIIIII!" 

"Too late," the chibi monk sighed, as Suboshi promptly ran right back out the door he had just entered through. "Hurry--hide, no da!" 

"Hai!" Chibi Tasuki used his Seishi speed to snatch chibi Kouji up and zoom both of them over to hide under the bed. 

"That doesn't _work_, no da!" Chibi Chichiri groaned, remembering what had happened when he'd hidden under Tomo's bed before. He hesitated, wondering where to hide, then dove into a dresser drawer in a last-ditch effort as the Seiryuu twins both came rushing into the room. _Once again I'm in a musty place, no da,_ the tiny monk thought, finding himself to be sitting on top of a soft, thin strip of cloth. _…Daaa? A headband, no da…_

"Nani yo? What was it, Shun-chan? I don't see anything here at all…" Chibi Chichiri heard Amiboshi's voice, sounding a bit perplexed. _Daa… He must believe his twin, no da, but we're not in sight, so it looks like Suboshi's just telling stories, na no da. _

"They were here, Aniki, really!" Suboshi's voice sounded just like Amiboshi's, only not as calm, chibi Chichiri noted silently, hoping they wouldn't discover the chibi bandits. He doubted that they would go and open the dresser for any reason at the moment, but he hoped that chibi Tasuki and chibi Kouji would put their 'bandit sneaking skills' to good use and stay hidden--or better yet, sneak away. 

"You're sure?" Chibi Chichiri heard the sound of footsteps, as Amiboshi evidently walked about, looking around the room. _Daaa…Tasuki-chan, I hope Plan B doesn't involve _talking_ to the twins, no da…_

"Hai, I'm sure! Why would I lie to you, Aniki?" 

"Well--"

"He ain't lyin'!" Chibi Chichiri nearly winced at the familiar, high-pitched Kansai accent, "We're right here!" Peering up over the edge of the dresser drawer he was still concealed within, the tiny monk caught sight of chibi Tasuki sitting on top of the bed. He sighed. Apparently, Plan B either involved talking to the twins, or chibi Tasuki was trying a very un-Tasuki-like approach and trying to talk his way out of the situation. The chibi bandit was waving his tessen about and talking, much to the bemusement of the twins, who stood nearby with identical expressions of stunned surprise on their faces. Fangirls worldwide took a zillion pictures of them that way, because it wasn't easy to find a picture of the twins with the same expression on their faces.

"Ano…I was going to say that I didn't think Shun-chan would lie, anyway," Amiboshi finished awkwardly, blinking against the flashes of that many cameras (Threshie: Or he could just be blinking in surprise. ^~ Rufus: *Sigh* I just got back from vacation, and she's already at the side commentary thing again… -_-;; Oh, well. Keep reading if you want to know what Plan B is, people. *Mumbles* Like anyone's reading this, anyway…). "You're Suzaku Seishi, aren't you?" The look on his face made it clear that he found the chibis as adorable as most of the fangirls did.

"Hai!" Chibi Tasuki cried.

"IIE!" Chibi Kouji proclaimed loudly a heartbeat later, from underneath the bed. A tiny sneeze followed the exclamation, and chibi Chichiri wondered why none of the Seiryuu Seishi ever swept out beneath their beds. _Maybe I should bring it up, no da,_ the chibi monk thought, sighing as chibi Tasuki proceeded to explain why they were there to Amiboshi. 

"We're here on a top secret, very important mission, dubbed 'Plan B', ta acquire a headband of high quality, which only one'a you two or Kouji-chan has, and which Kouji-chan won't surrender, therefore forcin' me ta come after one'a yours!" The redheaded chibi bandit grinned widely, "An' that's why we're huntin' around yer room, stealin' everything in sight! Dahaha!"

"So…you want one of our headbands?" Both twins asked confusedly, blinking in unison, and chibi Chichiri began to think that there was only one in the room, and that he was standing next to a mirror. This illusion was broken, however, when Amiboshi reached up and pulled his headband off, whereas Suboshi only raised an eyebrow. 

"Why? I mean, it's just a headband," Amiboshi finally said, holding the strip of blue cloth up for the chibi bandits to see. 

"Sou desu!" Chibi Tasuki grinned fangedly, "Nothin' special, so ya don't mind handin' it over, right?" 

"Hai hai!" Chibi Kouji crawled out from under the bed, dusting himself off hurriedly before scaling the blankets hanging off of the bed to sit atop the pillow. "C'mon, we had ta sneak in here ta talk to ya! Give Gen-chan a headband--for Plan B!" 

"I'd love to help you, but I can't just give my headband away and neither can Shun-chan," Amiboshi sighed. 

"Naniii?! Why not?" Chibi Tasuki demanded, irritated at coming so close to his goal only to be denied the prize. 

"They're part of the our character designs," Suboshi explained, frowning, "We can't go giving them away since Watase Yuu designed our personalities so that we always wear them--besides, we'd look funny without 'em!" His eyes narrowed, "And you're Suzaku Seishi--we should just catch you and turn you over to Nakago!" _Daaa,_ chibi Chichiri thought worriedly, hearing this. _Tasuki-chan, Kouji-chan, _RUN_, no da!_

"I ain't Suzaku Seishi, I said!" Chibi Kouji hopped up and down on the pillow, believing that his earlier comment on not being Seishi had been ignored. 

"But he is," Suboshi nodded toward chibi Tasuki, "And you're working with him, so you must be allies!" 

"Shun-chan, I don't think they're here on behalf of Konan," Amiboshi sighed. 

Snagging chibi Kouji up by the back of his shirt, Suboshi frowned, "They're probably lying to us and just trying to sneak in and hurt Yui-sama! They're the enemy, remember? Even if you idolize them, Aniki!" 

"Lemme down!" Chibi Kouji cried, wriggling about in midair. After a moment he wore himself out and hung limply with a tiny, mushroom-cloud sigh. "We just want a headband, honest! We gotta finish up Plan B!" 

"Oh, yeah? I'll bet part of Plan B involves killing Seiryuu Seishi!" Suboshi glared evenly back at the pair of large hazel eyes that peered angrily into his own midnight blue ones. 

"Nah, but if ya don't drop Kouji-chan it'll involve hurtin' 'em!" The twins and Kouji blinked, turning to peer down at what chibi Chichiri had been already been watching--chibi Tasuki aiming the tessen at Suboshi's head. "Hayaku, b'fore I turn ya ta ashes!" The tiny, fanged chibi growled, frowning as chibi Kouji was deposited in a heap on the bed. 

"Oof!" The tiny blue-haired bandit said appropriately, crawling back to his feet after a moment of stunned silence. 

"You aren't getting any headbands from us!" Suboshi frowned, "Right, Aniki?" 

"But Shun-chan," Amiboshi protested, sighing, "They're so cute…" 

"Aniki, which side of the bed did you get up on this morning?" Suboshi wondered, blinking, "You should be on _my_ side, not theirs!" 

Amiboshi sighed, "Look, we might have a spare headband lying around somewhere--I'll see what I can do. But right now, Nakago called us all to a meeting about a really suicidal-type mission involving abducting somebody you know, so we have to go. We'll be back later." Sighing, the more peaceful of the twins departed out the door, calling back behind him, "Hurry and come on, Shun-chan!"

Frowning, Suboshi backed slowly toward the door, whispering one simple sentence (and it sounded sort of like a death sentence, too) before disappearing out the door: "Stick around if you dare."


	9. Tiny Eavesdroppers: The Devious Plan!

  


Threshie: Hi, guys. ^^;; Here's chapter nine, if anybody's even still reading this! Maybe Rufie was right when he said nobody was… *Sweatdrop* Uhh, speaking of Rufus, he's not my Humor Muse anymore. That would be Jezzur Jubline, another OC of mine. Don't worry, he has a good sense of humor (though he tends to speak very properly and has two-inch fangs--he doesn't bite, don't worry)! Say hi, Jezz!

  


Jezzur: Hello. ^^ I am very pleased to meet you all--and writing about chibis is not to terrible, either. I am glad Threshie-sama finally lightened up a shade and began writing more humor fanfiction!

  


Threshie: ^^;; Okay, okay, let's stop picking on my angst-writing obsession, here! How about mentioning the illustration CE now has instead? ^^ 

  


Jezzur: Oh, yes… *Pulls out URL from hammer space* Here we are: visit if you would like to see chibi Chichiri and chibi Kouji slogging through the mud with a kasa on their heads ala Chapter 5: My Other Umbrella Is A Kasa. 

  


Threshie: Right. ^^ But enough about Chapter 5--on to Chibified Escapades: Chapter 9!

  


Jezzur: *Salute* Lead the way, Threshie-sama. ^^

  


***

  


**Chibified Escapades: Tiny Eavesdroppers--The Devious Plan!**3/18/2003

  


Mallory York/Threshie

  


"What'll we do now?" Chibi Kouji wondered plaintively, after a long moment of silence. Chibi Tasuki growled to himself in frustration.

  


"Plan B no baka! You'n me are bandits, though--I say we chase 'em an' steal one'a their headbands anyway!" Chibi Chichiri popped his head out of the dresser drawer, sighing in exasperation. 

  


"Why is a headband so important anyway, no da?" He asked, crawling out of the dresser only to tumble to the floor in a tiny, chibified heap. "Itai, no da…" 

  


"Because!" The redheaded chibi bandit frowned, irritated, "It's a bandit's best friend! It's full'a lockpicks and daggers and everything, and it make ya look spiffy, too! B'sides, I ain't gonna lose t' that Suboshi--we're stealin' his headband if it's th' last thing we do!" 

  


"Gen-chan, maybe we should just make you a headband for yourself," chibi Kouji suggested hesitantly, placing a hand onto his own precious Headband-sama and thinking how horrible he'd feel if somebody stole it away from him. 

  


"Aw, c'mon, Kouji, we can't!" Chibi Tasuki grumbled, "Good quality headbands're th' ones Watase Yuu made, herself, when she drew us all inta' th' actual story! One we made wouldn't hold up as well!" 

  


"It'd be better than nothing," chibi Kouji frowned, "And besides, Gen-chan, this is dangerous--shouldn't we go for backup or somethin'?" 

  


"I thought ya said nothin's impossible for a Reikaku bandit, Kouji-chan! B'sides, I ain't lettin' Suboshi get away with threatenin' ya--I'm gettin' even!" 

  


"Ano," chibi Chichiri piped up, rushing over to his two companions uneasily, "Didn't Amiboshi say something about the Seiryuu people planning a kidnapping of someone we know, no da? Shouldn't we forget about revenge and headbands for a while and go see what they're planning, na no da?" 

  


"I guess you're right," chibi Tasuki frowned, "But we'll see about snaggin' Suboshi's headband while we're at it!" 

  


"Gen-chan," chibi Kouji sighed, then added, "Aw, forget it--Chichiri-chan's right--let's go eavesdrop and see who the Seiryuu Seishi're plannin' on kidnappin'!" This decided, the three chibis sneaked single-file out the door, almost as if they had rehearsed it and so didn't have to arrange the order or anything. Tiptoeing outside in the hallway (which looked very big when one was less than two feet tall), chibi Chichiri glanced around nervously--were all of the Seiryuu Seishi in their meeting already, or could one come walking around the corner any second? Were all of them even attending the meeting?

  


"I wonder where they're all at, anyway?" Chibi Kouji said softly, "Do _you_ know where their meeting room is, Chichiri-chan?" 

  


"Probably the Seiryuu shrine, no da," chibi Chichiri said reluctantly, "Because it means no Seishi of any other god can spy on them, no da." 

  


"Doesn't that make _us_ spyin' on 'em impossible, then?" Chibi Tasuki pointed out, frowning. 

  


"Kouji-chan could, but I don't think we need to go inside to listen," the chibi monk pointed out, tiptoeing around a corner. The two tiny bandits were quick to follow. All of a sudden, a large, round shadow blotted out the light of the torches above the chibis. "Daaaa!" Chibi Chichiri exclaimed very softly, looking up. "Misboshi, no da!" Sure enough, the infamous 'UFO Monk' had just hovered over their heads, and was drifting further down the hallway, apparently having overlooked the three of them entirely. 

  


"Let's chase 'em!" Chibi Tasuki exclaimed. Grinning and not waiting for an answer, he snagged one of each of his friends' arms and dragged them around the corner with his Seishi speed. Miboshi continued to drift along, mumbling something to himself in his high, almost squeaky voice. 

  


"Sounds like he's saying, 'stupid brat', no da," chibi Chichiri announced, after a moment of careful listening. 

  


"Sure does," the chibi redheaded bandit agreed.

  


"Think he's talking about the twins, no da?"

  


"Nah--he said 'brat', not 'brats'--singular not plural!" Chibi Tasuki pointed out, causing chibi Chichiri to stare at him oddly. "What?" 

  


"Where did you learn to say 'plural', much less what it meant, no da?" Chibi Chichiri wondered, single eye wide. Chibi Tasuki sweatdropped.

  


"Just 'cause I act like an idiot doesn't mean I _am_ one! Yeesh!" 

  


"Look, minna-chan, Miboshi went into a door!" Chibi Kouji announced, having been the only one paying attention while the other two were talking. 

  


"Let's follow him!" Chibi Tasuki said, taking out his tessen. Chibi Chichiri sweatdropped.

  


"Let's just listen, no da--you'll get zapped by their barrior if you try to go through the door, anyway, na no da." Quickly and as quietly as possible, the three chibis crept up to the door and peered in through the small crack in it that had been conveniently left open by a grumbling Miboshi moments earlier. 

  


The room inside was small and deserted, but another slightly open door revealed a grand-looking Seiryuu shrine room with the various Seiryuu Seishi sitting inside. The chibis glimpsed Soi, the twins and Nakago--no Tomo or Ashitare, but they knew Miboshi was also there because they'd followed him. "Come on, no da," chibi Chichiri tiptoed inside the smaller room, coming over to just outside the shrine room's door. Low voices could be heard inside, and all three chibis strained to hear what Nakago, whom was speaking at that time, was saying. 

  


"…In the way," the tall, blond Seishi said grimly, the first part of his sentence lost to their ears. "If he gives you trouble, just get rid of that fan of his--he relies on it for fighting more than anything else." 

  


"They wanna kidnap _Gen-chan_?" Chibi Kouji whispered, hazel eyes widening. No one answered, both too intent on what was being said inside. 

  


"N-Nakago-sama?" Amiboshi spoke up hesitantly, earning him the blonde Seishi's attention. 

  


"What is it, Amiboshi?" 

  


"Well…" Amiboshi sighed, "What are we going to do with him after we bring him back here?" 

  


Nakago smirked coldly at this, replying matter-of-factly, "Whatever we want, Amiboshi. He's a Suzaku Seishi--I have a few ideas." Glancing around at the rest of the room, he asked calmly, "Any other questions?" The chibis couldn't see anyone else except Soi, but she quickly shook her head. When no on else offered any other comments, Nakago smiled thatt humorless smile of his. "Good. The plan takes effect tonight--you all know when each of you are to do your part. Don't fail." 

  


Turning on his heel, the blonde Seishi headed for the exit, causing the chibis to scramble away from the door and hide beneath a nearby sofa (Threshie: Couch? Lounge-chair? Dunno what they'd call it. ^^;;) with a large fringe hanging around the edges right down to the floor. 

  


They watched his blue boots walk by them, though they paused for a moment near the door, and, to the chibi's horror, almost turned around. Apparently having second thoughts, Nakago turned and walked out the door as planned. Three chibis sighed in very silent relief. 

  


Next they watched the feet of Suboshi and Amiboshi walk by, followed by Soi's boots and finally Miboshi's round shadow. Finally, after they were sure the Seiryuu people had really left, the chibi bandits and monk crawled out from under the couch. 

  


"Well, if they want to kidnap Tasuki-chan, he's not in camp to kidnap right now, right, no da?" Chibi Chichiri asked, picking a dust bunny out of his hair—someone really should complain to Kutou's palace maids about not sweeping out from under things! None the less, the chibi monk smiled at the thought of the Seiryuu Seishi's plans backfiring entirely because of their silly little Plan B escapade. "Still, we should warn the others that Seiryuu Seishi will be sneaking around camp, no da. It could be dangerous for Miaka and the other Seishi, no da." 

  


"Yeah--teleport us back with your wrappin' cloth!" Chibi Tasuki demanded, a little dismayed at being the target of the Seiryuu Seishi's plans. Why in the world would they want to kidnap _him_ of all people? Wasn't Tamahome more likely to be kidnapped than him? For some reason everything bad happened to Tamahome…

  


"Hai, hai, no da," chibi Chichiri hastily spread out his kesa and cast the spell for teleportation. "Step in, no da!" 

  


"Don't hafta tell me twice!" Chibi Tasuki leapt headfirst into the spread cloth, disappearing into it in the blink of an eye. 

  


"C'ya back at camp!" Chibi Kouji grinned, saluted and followed Gen-chan into the depths of the kesa. 

  


"Daaaaa," chibi Chichiri frowned determinedly, "They won't kidnap Tasuki-chan if _I_ have anything to do with it!" Stepping into the kesa, he reappeared in Tasuki's tent in the blink of an eye, landing with a 'plop!' after the other two chibis. 

  


"Itai!" Chibi Kouji yelped, and the tiny monk apologetically stepped off of his back. 

  


"Gomen nasai, na no da!" He smiled cutely, to which chibi Kouji only pouted and stood as well. Chibi Tasuki was already on his feet by now, and shushed the two of them.

  


"Urusai, bakas!" He hissed, revealing his fangs in the process and spooking chibi Kouji. 

  


"AAIII! Gen-chan no KOWAI!" His chibi blue-haired banditness gulped, causing both of his companions to sweatdrop. 

  


"Aw, yer such a chicken, Kouji-chan!" Chibi Tasuki complained loudly, "How're ya gonna be th' bandit leader if yer scared of _me_?" 

  


"Ore wa toriniku JA NAI!" Chibi Kouji informed his 'buddy' quite firmly with a fist in the face.

  


"Hah--that right hook ain't nothin' compared ta Nuriko's!" Chibi Tasuki stuck out his tongue. Their teasing was about to escalate into a full-fledged dust-cloud style fight when chibi Chichiri (whom apparently was the only one who remembered that they had been doing anything prior to appearing out of the kesa) spoke up.

  


"Shh, no da!" The chibi monk shushed the others hurriedly, cringing. "The Seiryuu Seishi are outside, no da!" 

  


  



End file.
